clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
CP Fanon: The Animated Series
Production Screwball86 wanted a television show that featured penguins in a group with a style of goofiness and seriousness. And after he saw too many sitcoms with the same old characters, he decided to make something else.. that's a complete rip-off of the other shows. (Or is it?!) Description CP Fanon: The Animated Series is an animated sitcom which centers around the lives of four penguins (now five). Characters Major * Willy the Penguin (Voiced by himself) -Willy is the comic relief of the show, giving humorous moments to a serious situation. Willy, however, does show some common sense at times and often gives speeches beginning with "You know, I learned something today..." * Explorer 767 (Voiced by himself) -Explorer is the "psyco" of the group, for he likes to blow things up and is also level-headed at times. He owns Mabel, a sadistic puffle who hits Explorer with a frying pan for no particular reason. He is a prankster. * Tails6000 (Voiced by himself) -Tails is eager, excited and a prankster, just like Explorer. He loves exploring and defeating Aye-Que, whom he has a rivalery with. He knows how to solve most of the problems the group faces. * Speeddasher (Voiced by himself) -Speeddasher is calm, cool, and wait for it- collected. He is easily annoyed with Willy's childish nature. He has the most sense of the group. He is serious all the time, in comparison with the rest of the group. *'Mcdonalds394' (voiced by himself, came on Season 8) * Note- All major characters have been in prison. Supporting * Ninjinian (Voiced by himself) -Ninjinian is calm and friendly to the group. He is the self-proclaimed "Cookie King" and usually gives advice to the guys. * Mabel (Voiced by herself) -Mabel is Explorer's sadistic and arrogant purple von Injoface puffle, who hits her owner with a frying pan out of nowhere for no reason. * Fudd Lapooh (voiced by himself) -Fudd is Mabel's self-proclaimed bodyguard and an excellent prankster. He often gets in the other's way and pranks them successfully. * Corai (Voiced by himself) -The twenty-something ruler of Chi Con, who occasionally annoys Speeddasher and Explorer. * Mectrixctic (Voiced by herself in an avatar) -Mectrixctic is a vampenguin-Demon Penguin who likes the suffering of the guys, especially Willy, whom gets on her nerves. * Willie Watt (Voiced by herself) -Willie is a eccentric penguin working for Darktan (II), who, while unlucky in love with Xary, tries to find love within the group, but for the meanwhile has gained a friendship with the more annoying member. * Flywish (Voiced by himself, Seasons 1-7) -Flywish is a penguin who the group occasionally encounters, he dislikes Manny Peng with a passion. * Dan Beronews (Voiced By Himself) -He gives the group immunity when the cops come around. * Sancho Monte Captio (Voiced by himself) Sancho is the group's main information source. He is always rushing to various places, but also offers the team air transport on his private jet and three airlines. * 12yz12ab (voiced by himself) -12yz is the group's inventing resource, along with the fact he can make a mean soufflé. * Metalmanager (voiced by himself) -Metal is a professional teenaged ninja who suffers from claustrophobia. * Sheepman (voiced by himself) -Sheep is a PSF commando who helps the group in any fights that they may get into. * Slendar (voiced by himself, Seasons 8-) -Slendar is a goofy prankster and professional paddle-ball player. *'Mr Cow2' (voiced by himself even when he goes crazy)- Mr Cow2 is a minion of Darktan who always tries to eliminate the good guys in any sort of way but most of the time his plans are a blunder in the result. Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1: Willy Gets a Head Camera -Explorer, Tails and Speeddasher are waiting for the bus to get to South Pole City, (Reason Unexplained) Willy comes and tells them that humans put something on his head, a security camera, to which makes Willy constantly want to break out into dance, Speeddasher, already annoyed with Willy's normal nature, tries to find a way to destroy the camera. * Episode 2: Fat Gainer 6000 -Tails is trying to lose weight, because he feels he is out of shape after losing a fight to Aye-Que, buys a weight-loss powder, and without reading about the side-effects, mixes it with orange juice and drinks it, causing him to gain massive amounts of weight, with Aye-Que plotting to use it to his advantage. Meanwhile, the rest of the guys decide to figure out how to reverse the effects. * Episode 3: Mountain -The group goes to the highest mountain peak to explore the vast regions, but a freak avalanche causes them be buired under a mountain of snow, and to make matters worse, Tails and Willy keep telling ridiculous and fictional stories, much to the charign of Speeddasher. Explorer, however, escapes and tries to get help from Corai, but he refuses unless Explorer admits how cool he is. * Episode 4: Big Fat Guy's Big Fat Airplane Ride -After Mabel runs away from Explorer, due to the fact Explorer didn't give her a cupcake, Willy's puffle, Matthew von Injoface, requests the group go out and find her. While searching, they encounter Big Fat Guy, who offers to take them up in an airplane, where they face engine problems and Tails' recent stinky foot problems. Cameo(s)- Matthew von Injoface, Big Fat Guy * Episode 5: A Penguin Makes Pancakes to a Puffle -After finding Mabel, she demands Explorer do what she says, reguardless of stupid it is. His tasks are rigorous and by all means humilating, and his final task as Mabel's servant is to make the world's largest flapjack, to which Willy can't wait to eat, so he hurries and makes it, while Speddasher and Tails try to figure out the secret of The Temple of the Underpants. * Episode 6: ' Deletion' - Explorer's brother Fred is accidently deleted by a F.atal A.curate R.ighteous T.eleporter, or F.A.R.T., Explorer and Speeddasher try to reverse the effects, meanwhile Tails and Willy try to protest against wholesome and educational television but soon the all figure who was behind the deletion: Mr Cow2. * Episode 7: Purpleheart - Explorer gets deleted by F.A.R.T., but comes back as a Vampenguin, thus having the citizens of Antartica believing that a diease called Purpleheart (A disease that inflates the heart and turns it to a naucious pruple) has something to do with it. Meanwhile, Tails, and Willy try to conquer The Dance before they catch Purpleheart, as so they believe. Speeddasher tries to convice penguins that no one has Purpleheart. * Episode 8: David - When the F.A.R.T. ordeal is finished and Mr Cow2 is defeated (for now), a new penguin named David comes to town and starts making trouble and vandilzing public property, making Turtleshroom step in and challenge David to a politcial debate. Cameo- Turtleshroom (penguin) * Episode 9: Starvation Martin - Explorer, Tails, Speeddasher, and Willy all send in money to poverty struck places all around Antartica, to acquire free HD channels, but are instead sent a starving, skinny penguin named Martin. Later, Willy is sent to a major poverty ridden area, and finds out that the officials running the charity campains are using the money for themselves, and Willy fights back. Meanwhile, Explorer, Tails, and Speeddasher, along with the rest of South Pole City battle genetically inhaced puffles. * Episode 10: Mr. Tissue, the Holiday Toilet - As "Rare Day in June" Day approaches, Tails, who has to go fight Aye-Que, misses the celebration, but Mr. Tissue, a toilet, comes to comfront him. However, nobody else can see him, thus having them believe Tails is crazy. In a sub-plot, Explorer tries to make money off of merchandise he made for the holiday. * Episode 11: Steve's Giraffepastries - When Speeddasher is sent to go to Steve's Giraffepastries Bakery, the other three met a mysterious Ms. Elaine, who verbally harrasses them into doing what she wants. Explorer and Willy run off to Ninjinian to go get help while Tails tries to distract her. Guest star- Ninjinian * Episode 12: Mecha-Explorer -When Explorer gets his hands (or wings) on an ancient relic found inside a mountain, he turns into a giant metal penguin, thus having DJ Crow turn himself into a giant marshmallow and defeat him. Cameo- DJ Crow * Episode 13: Tails' Uncle Is an Old Man - When Tails is caught playing a card game with puffles, the other three submit the video they took of him on Antarctica's Funniest Home Videos. Meanwhile, Tails finds out that his Uncle Chuckdechuck might be involved with an underground retirement home gambling circuit and tries to stop him. First season finale. Cameo- Uncle Chuckdechuck Season 2 * Episode 14 (1): Steve and Roger in Not Without my Butt - The second season kicks off with a gag episode, to which has a comepletely different storyline than the first season finale. In the episode, two aspiring comedians Steve and Roger, try to produce a coutroom comedy in five days. * Episode 15 (2): Tails' Uncle Is Still an Old Man -The episode concludes the first season finale, Speeddasher and Explorer loose the grand prize on Antarctica's Funniest Home Videos, but when a constellation prize- two free boxes of cookies. Explorer glady accepts but Speeddasher destroys the studio. Meanwhile, Tails gambles against his own uncle so that he would stop the underground retirement home circuit. Tails wins, but in the process, Willy is electrocuted and destroys the retirement home. The episode ends with Tails having to fix the retirement home while Antarctica is presently being destroyed by Aye-Que. Cameo- Uncle Chuckdechuck * Episode 16 (3): Fishlover -When all the fish in Eastshield suddenly start dissappearing, it is concluded that someone must be eating them all. Willy becomes Police Man Willy and starts investigating. * Episode 17 (4): Baby N's Country -When Baby N. starts to feel stomach cramps, Ninjinian takes him to a doctor. Unfortunatly, the doctor diagoinses Baby N. with stomach cramp farting syndrome, thus having Explorer, Speeddasher and Ninjinian try to find a vaccine. Meanwhile, Tails and Willy's mission goes awry when they meet Willie Watt. Cameo- Baby N. * Episode 18 (5): Combined Tail Person -When Explorer is hit in the head with a large rock, he goes to Nurse Legolas' office, but is horrified to find that she has an enlarged tail, so he tells the others, who start shaving their bottoms, except Speeddasher. * Episode 19 (6): The UnitedTerrian Looking Tern of Northern Sir Lines -When Tails has to write a good citizenship paper, he asks each of his friends what they think one is. He received mixed answers, so he just combines them all and gets a bad mark on his paper, thus having him try to receive a mystical tern who can reportatly make people do whatever they want. * Episode 20 (7): Town on the Cliff of Eternity -When the four ride a bus to South Pole City, the bus driver is knocked out by Dan (He said that the driver wouldn't give him change for a twenty) and so the bus spins out of control, with Willy crashing through a window, and lands on top of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Dan and the remaining three main characters try to find a way to gt help. Meanwhile Willy, dazed and confused, and with amnesia, goes to work at a burrito restrauant. * Episode 21 (8): Summer Stinks -With a ban on all explosives, (a guy accidently blew up his face) Explorer goes crazy and starts seeing a therapist. Meanwhile, Willy, Tails and Dan try to finish their Canasta game before Speeddasher lights an illegal firework to protest the nation's stupidity. (Explorer's in therapy for Pete's Sake commented Speeddasher while lighting the firework) * Episode 22 (9): Cook's Vanilla Sweet Squares -When the owner of the Sunfundancefrightlight film fesival moves the festival to Club Penguin Island, the four try to enter a movie into the festival (a poorly written but professionally acted performance about a fish who learns to love) and get second place (After seeing the winner, Explorer replied "We lost to a movie about walrus' dacing. You've gota be kidding me") * Episode 23 (10): Puffleproblems -When an epidemic of Puffleproblem spreads to Eastshield, Tails and Speeddasher are infected, with Explorer under watch. Meanwhile, Willy develops a cleanliness obbesseion. * Episode 24 (11): Ninjinian Should Really Lay Off trying to make other people eat vegitarian and healthy foods - When the four go to a space museum, Tails and Explorer keep wanting to come back, and Willy acting as Speeddasher's manager for television advertisments. Also, in a sub-plot, Ninjinian becomes a health food advocate. * Episode 25 (12): Igloos -When Tails finishes his "underground speed lair" inside an igloo, Corai, who sees Ninjinian do something similar, decides to the same. Tails is upset by this and challenges Corai to a match of "Truth or Headache". * Episode 26 (13): Tern Days -Tails acquires tickets to the Ternville Tern Days festival, but when Speeddasher obliterates a booth by finding out it was rigged, suspended from the festivities. Meanwhile, Mabel, hting all celebration, tries to ignite the carnival on fire, but ends up with amensia, believing she is a butler named Quincy John George Abraham Dwight Fitzgerald Carver and is arrested for alleged "incriminating and personating" the real Quincy John George Abraham Dwight Fitzgerald Carver. * Episode 27 (14): Cook Help -When "Cook" finds an old unreleased record of DJ Crow entitled "Smelly Underwear" and tries to pass it off as his own. Meanwhile, as Cook becomes more popular, a court order goes against him, from noneother than Crow himself, and the four and Ninjinian are invited to be part of the jury. Cameo(s)- Cook, Crow *Episode 28 (15) : Me, Myself and Lime- After Explorer enters a Key Lime Pie baking contest, he hires Willy and Speeddasher, while Explorer sits and plays Vii in the back corner.After 8 hours of non-stop experimenting recipes, the group have only one hour to bake the final pie. Suddenly,many books about Key Lime Pie fall out of Explorer's pockets.The group, furious, chases Explorer everywhere. After 15 minutes of chasing, the group finally makes a pie, which the judges thought was "okay and should not be served in a party". They came in 8th place at the end. *Episode 29 (16) : Hanger Management- When the group is hired to make hangers at a hanger factory, All the workers left for lunch break, but the group did not know. The group found that all the entrances and windows were shut closed. The groups starts rationing their chewing gum, cracker snacks and food. Then, tension breaks out between the group, causing the group to split into two teams, playing games, like Absolute Thespian Islet, and voting each other out. After the shenanigans, the main entrance is re-opened. Then, the group finds out that they have only been in the factory for one hour. * Episode 30 (17): Scaryfish -Willy buys a Fluffy Fish named Bill, but the fish keeps staring at him, and somehow writing messages on his igloo's walls that suggest he will be eaten by an orca. Willy tries to dispose of the fish, and while on his mission, meets a nicer, happy Speeddasher, who has a moustache, agrees to help him. Willy finds out that the fish has come from a Dystopian alternate reality, where everything is backwards. Willy then discovers that there is a portal to the other world in the waters by the Iceberg off the coast of Club Penguin Island. Willy and nice Speeddasher go to the portal, and in the process of dumping the fish, an evil, stern and serious Willy jumps out with the real Speeddasher along with an evil human named Barbra Stresisand. Evil Willy pulls out a thingymachigy gun, something that transport one being into the universe evil Willy is from. The real Speeddasher grabs the gun and tries to shoot all the clones back into their universe, but only successfully shoots Barbra and nice Speeddasher, much to the real Willy's dismay. When evil Willy makes himself look like real Willy, (Evil Willy has a goatee) Speeddasher is unclear who to shoot due to the fact that they look and sound the same. After asking what he hates most, evil Willy replies morning talk show hosts and real Willy replies himself, Speeddasher is tempted to shoot real Willy, now knowing who is, but shoots evil Willy. Willy then proceeds to ask why Speeddasher shot the clone, and Speeddasher promptly replies that he will delete Willy if he breathes a word of it and then he actually answers - I actually sort of tolerate you. Willy then hugs Speeddasher and begins a speech. * Episode 31 (18): Happy Birthday Charlie Yellow! -Tails' third cousin Charlie's birthday is coming up and Tails wants to get him something special. Speeddasher suggests grenades, Explorer suggests bombs and Willy suggests a bagel. Tails, utterly frustrated by this, goes to Flywish, in hopes to get a good gift. Flywish, however has Tails do an errand for him. Break into the Humana Cathedral and steal the Humana Papers, and Tails refuses, so Flywish just has him kidnap Fudd, "because he's so darn annoying". Cameo- Fudd. * Episode 32 (19): Elves - Dan, Sancho, and 12yz start to see Elves carry off boxer shorts, thus having Explorer try to figure out what was going on. He soon discovers that the elves are selling stolen boxer shorts for a business proclamation in order to make money faster to "buy out the legislative and executive branches, but not the judiciary branch. Nobody cares about them." Explorer then tries to thwart their plans. Meanwhile, in a sub-plot, Tails and Speeddasher produce an overpriced coffee franchise with Willy acting as business manager. * Episode 33 (20): Historic Iced Penguin -Willy, Explorer, Tails, and Speeddasher are all watching television when a commercial for whale hunting shows up. The four are inspired to go hunt them, but on the way to the ocean, Explorer falls into a large pit, and uncovers a penguin frozen in a block of ice. Explorer names him Larry and with the help of his other friends, pulls him up. However, Dan comes along with Sancho and take Larry, threatening to sue if they do not let them have it. The group agrees, but soon, Larry is thawed out and is revealed to be from the year 1998. Dan and Sancho put him in a "1998 oriented" room and put him on display. Explorer and Speeddasher attempt to break him out, while Willy is used as a decoy. Eventually, Larry, (revealed to actually be named Linus) with the help of Tails, escapes to a train station, and then onto a helicopter, with the government, Dan, Sancho, Speeddasher, Explorer, Tails, and Willy in pursuit. However, the four soon tire and decide to go something more interesting. Second Season Finale. Season 3 * Episode 34 (1): Jungle Schunmgle -The group goes to a jungle on that island full of dorks (seriously, what's it called?) and get lost while there. Tails and Speeddasher end up at a native village and are attacked, while Explorer and Willy meet up with construction workers trying to tear down the jungle while Willy is chased by snakes. Third season premiere. * Episode 35 (2): Sudden Explosion -When POPE executives are running low on funds, they decide to create a house that establishes the POPE's way of thinking, drawing in Tails and Explorer, but Willy and Speeddasher remain skeptical, despite the fact that the two believe in a certain faith. But when people attending the POPE's teaches, they start to suddenly delete. Willy and Speeddasher remain neutral and go investigate. Meanwhile, Tails and Explorer are held up in the basement of the building. * Episode 36 (3): The whichamacallit - Mectrixctic transforms herself into a beautiful penguin in order to have the four suffer from her beauty, (she wanted to watch them suffer from her advances, then turn on them and turn back into her old self and laugh at their misery) however, Willy is too innocent to see through it and just considers her to be "a really nice and pretty lady", and nothing more. But Explorer and Tails fall for it and Speeddasher is skeptical. When Explorer and Mectrixctic start to go out, Speeddasher, with the help of the oblivious Willy, foils her scheme. * Episode 37 (4): Corai vs. Flywish -The episode starts with the group in a rec center wood-shop class and the instructor begins with the purpose and basics of the course, and Willy proceeds to comment that what he really wanted to do was a Home Economics class, but his friend's wouldn't let him. The instructor then tells Willy to go sit in a corner, and while making a project, a wooden version a really tall and pointy building and the remaining three bet on who would win a fight- Corai or Flywish. Tails bets on Corai, while the other two bet on Flywish. After setting up wages, the two agree and begin fighting. However, it is cut short due to the fact that Willy did end up taking the home economics class and runs in on the fight, screaming about how a blender went berserk. Corai and Flywish are both wounded during the fiasco, and yell at the four for screwing them up. Willy tries to give helpful advice, but only ends up in a cast himself. * Episode 38 (5): Stepping Out Fish -A fish comes to Eastshield and starts to tell people to start dancing constantly, which annoys Speeddasher and Mectrictic greatly and start attacking the fish. Meanwhile, Tails and Explorer start ice fishing. * Episode 39 (6): Starvation Martin in Space -When Martin, a skinny penguin who befriends the group, goes up into space on a bottle rocket Willy built, he gets stuck on a Small planet named Whichpoopiation, Tails, Explorer, and Speeddasher attempt to rescue him. Meanwhile, Willy and a morbidly obese woman are captured by nerds in alien costumes. * Episode 40 (7): Groovy Ghost Pirate Ninja Mystery Adventure -The four are spending a night on Explorer's porch, but a Ghost Pirate Ninja comes along and steals all the ranch dip. Tails, suspecting Aye-Que, goes after him. Meanwhile, Explorer and Willy go to Mabel for more dip with Speeddasher acting as an enforcer. * Episode 41 (8): Hooked on Fluffy Fish Language - When Tails catches a magical talking Fluffy Fish, he offers them each three wishes. Tails uses his to ultimately defeat Aye-Que, three hundred gallons of hot sauce, and his own video game. (Willy points out that he has like six billion already) Explorer uses on unlimited explosives, that Mabel would be nicer, and a shiny gold propeller hat. Speeddasher uses his to have Antarctica be under his power, unlimited money, and everything he ever wanted. Willy, not knowing what to wish for, saves his, while Speeddasher goes mad with power, and Willy uses one of his wishes to reverse the wishes and go back in time, but the wish backfires and the four are transported to a time where everyone wears silly hats and tights. The episode ends with the four being accused of witchery and about to be executed. * Episode 42 (9): The Maroon ID of Misconduct - When some sort of fictional battle re-enactment takes place, Speeddasher and Tails are on opposing sides with the supporting characters on each side as well. When the re-enactment starts however, it turns into a bigger feud involving "who's the better character" type thing. Meanwhile, Willy tries to pass off as a political leader in an attempt to sabotage the re-enactment. (Note: It is never explained how the group survives the previous episode) * Episode 43 (10): Are you there Bureau of Fiction? It's me, Explorer - After almost getting shot by a snowball gun, Explorer decides to ask the Bureau of Fiction a few questions concerning the safety of characters and the like. Meanwhile, Tails and Speeddasher plan to demand bigger pay for being what they are. In another sub- plot, however, Willy and Dan bribe the Bureau with homemade waffles. * Episode 44 (11): Big Fat Fictitious Global Walrus Scam ''' - When the Walrus Crime Ring decides to recruit a penguin intern in order to look better so they can sell a mind control device, they hire Willy, who, is essentially excited about the job, but when he overhears a couple of executives discussing their plans, he shows up at their expo and shares with the audience who they really are and is beat with fish as a result from the public about ruining the expo and everyone except the walruses and Willy are not effected when the mind control device is activated. (Part one of two, third season finale) Season 4 * Episode 45 (1): '''Big Fat Fictitious Global Walrus Scam Part 2 - Willy and the walruses are unaffected by the mind control device, thus having Willy fight off the walruses to destroy the device, while all the creatures in Antarctica turn against Willy and fight him, resulting in Willy accidently destroying the device and reverting the effects and sending the walruses to jail, along with himself, due to the fact that he worked with them before the expo. ( Part two of two, fourth season premiere) (Note: First solo episode(s) of the series, with the episode revolving around one penguin) * Episode 46 (2): The Magical Pixie Land full of whimsy and stuff like that, yeah we ran out of ideas to name this episode, so we just decided to call it this, because we're too lazy to actually think of original ideas so we just cynically manipulated the system we hope you're happy, you jerks - Explorer wakes up one day and finds foreign currency under his pillow and asks Sancho about it. He simply tells him that he doesn't know, so he goes to Dan for help. by that time, Sancho has figured it out and flies Explorer to the location. Meanwhile, Willy meets Willie Watt and Shadow the Penguin and (reluctantly) goes on a date with Wille and learns about Xary, and sets out to set things right between the two. (Part 1 of 4 of sub-plot) * Episode 47 (3): Willy's Ridiculous Act of Love towards Someone He Just Met -Explorer has acquired tickets to a sledding competition and Tails and Speeddasher agree to go, but have an extra ticket due to Willy tracking Xary down for Willie, so they interview several other penguins and Tails is sent to prison in the process. (Part 2 of 4 of the sub-plot) * Episode 48 (4): Stereotypes are relative -While Willy is still being shown tracking down Xary, the other three decide that they need to hang out with someone equally weird as Willy, but are unable, so they settle for Corai, who annoys them to no end, afterwards involving Corai getting dumped into a trash can. (Part 3 of 4 of the sub-plot) * Episode 49 (5): Willy 2000 -Willy has returned, finally, with Xary in tow and attempts to make amends between Xary and Willie. Xary escapes however, and leaves Willie heartbroken and Willy sympathetic towards her and gives her a hug and then quickly leaves. Regardless of the act, Willie still pines for Xary, leaving the other three shocked. (Part 4 of 4 of sub-plot) * Episode 50 (6): Dan (Also Pilot of CNIC (TV Show) ) - With an episode untraditionally featuring a supporting character, Dan, tries to fix things at South Pole City when a group of "hoodlums" start to deface public property, Dan fights back in order to maintain purity. (Note- None of the main characters appear or are mentioned in the episode) * Episode 51 (7): Tails Joins NAORFPWTTAT -After beating Aye-Que for the forty fifth consecutive time and defeating Speeddasher in a friendly duel, he becomes egocentric and starts parading around his friends, gloating. Willy jokes that he should join N.A.O.R.F.P.W.T.T.A.T. (National Association of Really Fast Penguins who Think They're All That) which Tails subsequently does, but soon discovers that the association is even worse than him, and Darty, another super fast penguin, decides also to leave, but before they can, the rest of the organization tries to capture them. Cameo- Darty * Episode 52 (8): Antarctica Feather TVs - Tails develops a sickness in which he needs 3,000 bottles of ketchup to consume in order to recover, however when Willy and Explorer go shopping, all they can find is syrup. Meanwhile, Speeddasher attempts to get Tails a TV in order to entertain him while he's sick. * Episode 53 (9): Sancho Goes Crazy - Sancho, after crash landing during a test flight, suffers from amnesia and forgets that he has a wife and starts to protest that he can date whoever he wants. Meanwhile, Willy finds that Willie uses him as a shoulder to cry on, not a romantic interest, due to her love for Xary. He then decides it's time for to look for somebody else to cry on. * Episode 54 (10): Something you Can Do if You aren't Old -Speeddasher, deciding that his group of friends are two juvenile for him, goes looker for "more mature" participants. Meanwhile, the remaining three decide that, with Sancho and Dan form a band made up of desperate singers who just want to be heard. * Episode 55 (11): Do the Slow Get Run over by buses? -After Tails is almost hit by a bus, he decides that he should create an organization that emphasizes fastness, which strangely attracts Speeddasher and irritates Willy, who believes that life shouldn't be constantly fast. (Part 1 of 2) * Episode 56 (12): Totally - After convincing Tails to end the organization, Speeddasher takes over and tries to convince the populace to join as well, much to the chagrin of Willy and Explorer. Meanwhile, Tails discovers the MMK during one of it's meetings. (Part 2 of 2) * Episode 57 (13): The One Where There's a Paper Bag - Explorer discovers a paper bag, much to the interest of Willy, who, collects much more the bags and recruits Sancho, making a paper bag airplane, and the two end up on fire. Meanwhile, Explorer and Speeddasher end up ticking off the cops and Dan has to defend them. * Episode 58 (14): The Pizza -After ordering a pizza from the Pizza Place in Club Penguin which offers their service in thirty minutes or less, the four start to get hungry after a half hour and start trying to eat each other, while Willy tries to go salvage the pizza before his friends go even more insane. * Episode 59 (15): The Wonderful Wizard of Foz - In an hour-long special episode, Ninjinian attempts to entertain his little brother, Baby N., with a story in which stars himself as a young kid named Ninjorthy, Yusei as A furry creature named Yosei, Willy as a "weirdo who stuffed with some kind hay type thing", Explorer as as a "metal penguin with no emotions", Tails as a "creature who constantly gets scared of the smallest thing", Speeddasher as "some guy who takes credit of abilities other people already had", and Mabel as some creepy weirdo and her sister with her flying minion- Fudd, in an adventure in which Ninjorthy and his pet Yosei are swept up in a blizzard and are stranded in the land of Foz and meet several weirdos in an attempt to get back home. * Episode 60 (16): The one where There's a really big Explosion - When Explorer accidently blows up a large corporate building, he has to pay a fine which requires him to have his friends bail him out, which has Speeddasher end up blowing up more buildings, which results in him going crazy and has his friends getting involved in abnormal antics. * Episode 61 (17): Did you guys see a yellow penguin run by? - Someone named Woof. P. Bear is after Tails so everytime he is about to come and slam him to the ground he decides to either hide or run off so he won't find him, he also comes to his friends and asks if they seen him, the answers have come to hilarious endings, one being Explorer putting him in a cannon and flying him to ternvile, Speeddasher using a ninja trap on him, and Willy chasing him off with a shovel, he finally finds Tails on his own and finally tries to do what he needs to do......say a simple hello and hug him, he didn't expect his old friend to do that after the fight tournament they entered, and him losing in. * Episode 62 (18): I think I just Screwed Everything Up - After Willy somehow destroys most of Eastshield, he goes on the lam and so do his friends, with the help of Dan and Metalmanager. The six take a cross country road trip to the Antarctica Peninsula where they are cornered by the police. (Special two-hour long TV movie, marks Metalmanager's first appearance) * Episode 63 (19): There they go Again - With the four gone, Corai, Fudd, Ninjinian, and Flywish get their very own mimi-episodes involving their connections to the crime the major four committed. The four each have a retelling of the story, as they were doing something different at the time. (Note- The episode is a supposed thirty minute long "sub-plot", but has different characters retelling the same story.) * Episode 64 (20): Puffle- Napper - After Mabel is trapped by a puffle catching device, Explorer starts getting suspicious and starts questioning every inventor in Eastshield. Meanwhile, Tails invents a huge metal robot penguin that destroys puffle capturing devices, which Willy quips as incredibly specific. * Episode 65 (21): Psycho Camp -During an explosion exhibition between him and Tails, Explorer is arrested and is sent to "Psycho Camp" as a result and replacement for a camp where they deliberately make people spend millions and create the illusion that if they don't do it, they'll feel guilty about it afterwards. While there, Explorer meets other "psychos"- a guy with a hockey mask, a guy with claws who enters people's dreams and makes them watch reruns of a terrible television show, and a horrible day time talk show host. Meanwhile, the others attempt to break him out of it. * Episode 66 (22): The Crazy Psychotic Over-the-Top Traveling Adventure Part VII - When Tails starts to want to go to the other side of Antarctica, the other three agree to go, but end up in a town where it is complete Anarchy and are captured by locals who demand appeasement in order for the four to escape with their lives. * Episode 67 (23): A Very Stupid Tradition - Tails tells his friends that it is "Prank Day", and Explorer starts pranking everyone in sight. Speeddasher and Tails eventually decide that Explorer's pranking gets out of hand, and try to stop him. Meanwhile, Willy unsuccessfully attempts to pie people in the face. Fourth Season finale. Season 5 * Episode 68 (1): It Punches the Famous -When Explorer starts using vulgarity in his daily dialogue, Ninjinian has him use a program where it cancels out dirty language. But when Explorer accidently uses an "unacceptable language", the machine that runs the program turns evil and attempts to hurt Explorer, with Willy and Tails trying to stop it. Fifth Season premiere. * Episode 69 (2): Scoodlepeep Youth Fight -After Baby N. makes several new changes to Scoodlepeep's law, most civilians revolt and are arrested for treason. Ninjinian, however, sees the error of his little brother's laws and attempts to change them. Meanwhile, Explorer and Speeddasher invent a "sport" where you try to sink other people and then gloat about it in their faces. * Episode 70 (3): Super Worst Enemies -Flywish has finally devised a plan to "destroy" Manny Peng- create a new way of thinking that involves things that aren't true and the origin of the whole thing is pretty much just plain stupid. However, Tails, Ninjinian, Explorer, Willy and Corai all join Flywish's "new way of thinking", with Speeddasher remaining skeptical, but soon enough, Willy learns the truth of the "way of thinking" and soon leaves, but eventually, the rest do also at the "banishment ceremony" for Manny Peng. The episode ends with Flywish in prison. * Episode 71 (4): Speeddasher and Tails: Behind the Speed -The episode has Tails telling his origin story, with Speeddasher doing the same. However, Willy quips that "nobody cares" and that the audience wants to see something "funny". The end result has Willy being thrown out a window. (Note- This episode marks the first major fourth wall breaking, along with the fact that is marks the fact that Willy is the one out of the four who is most wounded or in pain) * Episode 72 (5): Explorerland -When Explorer somehow inherits $1 million coins, he blows it all on his own self themed amusement park. His ego inflates so much, however, he doesn't allow Willy, Tails, or Speeddasher in the premises. During the night, at one point, the three do get it, but are arrested for breaking and entering. The episode ends with Explorer using the last of his currency and the park being sold to the highest bidder and it's turned into another Puff Flags, much to Explorer's dismay and his friend's delight. * Episode 73 (6): Proper Hat Use -Explorer longs for a new propeller hat, but Tails says his original is "a staple", regardless of the fact, Explorer buys a high-tech one, which somehow goes back on him and Explorer goes back to his old hat. * Episode 74 (7): Sheepman -A penguin randomly busts into Explorer's igloo when him and his friends are playing (what Speeddasher states as) one of Tails' six billion video games. (Which Tails responds to as "Don't you have anything better to do than be deliberately mocking me?") The penguin says his name is Sheepman and that he needs to deliver a "very important" package to a "top-secret" location. The four, reluctantly, go with him. However, during the travel, several revelations occur, to which all the four are not even the slightest bit interested in. Sheepman does deliver the package, which included a library book he forgot to return. The four then go home after the ordeal and play video games until the roof of Explorer's igloo is ripped off by giant robots. The four continue to play video games after a brief pause and the episode ends. * Episode 75 (8): Turtleshroom has Farty Pants -Turtleshroom somehow destroys a political debate which has USA citizens scared for their lives (the events behind this are unexplained, however) and the four are annoyed by this and attempt to control it. After the military comes in, political war breaks out and dirty versions of the four appear, (literally dirty, not language wise) thus confusing the four even more. Three days later, everything is back to normal without any reason explained. Willy says at the end that "the whole thing was one big pile of random", to which the others agree. * Episode 76 (9): How to Vomit with Your Butt -Tails once again gets sick, and Speeddasher shows no signs of concern, much to Tails' dismay. Willy then shows the concern, to which Tails gladly accepts. Speeddasher and Explorer in the meanwhile pull several "genealogy pranks". * Episode 77 (10): The Eternity -Tails and his cousin, PabloDePablo, have a reunion, and spend all their time together, which Explorer makes fun of, and which Speeddasher gets highly annoyed. Willy, however, stays at the airport, trying to get a date with any female passengers. * Episode 78 (11): Here Comes Everything -Ninjinian, feeling out of place with the four, whilst hanging out with them, tries to fit in with the upper class, unsuccessfully, but in the end, is still upset with the fact that he cannot relate to as many people as he would like to. * Episode 79 (12): Speeddasher Blown Up -Speeddasher, suffering from an explosion Explorer started, is forced to stay in the hospital for "at least a few episodes", thus having the others try to find another fourth friend. * Episode 80(13): Metalmanager's Very Own Episode -Metalmanager is prominently featured in the episode, with him having to solve several mysteries while planning his own party for solving the mysteries. Fifth Season Finale. Season 6 * Episode 82 (1): Aye-Que has Minions - Aye-Que decides to start eating healthier, much to Tails' suspicion. Meanwhile, the other two continue to find a fourth friend. Six Season premiere. * Episode 83 (2): TerraMount -The three go skiing up at Terramount, with Metalmanager (now the fourth friend) and Tails is challenged by a professional skier and has to save a small cabin cafe for some ridiculous reason. Meanwhile, the others are forced into buying vacation homes. * Episode 84 (3): Preemptive Strike -Tails, having lost to to Aye-Que in his latest battle, decides that it's time for a preemptive strike. Metalmanager also decides to join in him, thus leaving Willy and Explorer not caring, and eventually, an Aye-Que robot forces the two to save Tails and Metalmanager, after Aye-Que captures them. * Episode 85 (4): Fun with Blubber -When the four travel to Trans-Antarctica to taunt seals, learn that seals aren't the bad guys who try to eat penguins, but orcas and walruses (the latter don't actually try to eat them, but still, they hate penguins anyway) do, and that orcas and walruses have ganged up on the seals for years. The four decide to help out the seal population, but end up having Metalmanager and Willy eaten by an orca. * Episode 86 (5): The New Political Movie Trailer -Ninjinian and his brother are watching TV when Explorer and Metalmanager burst in and change the channel to a trailer for a political movie, which Ninjinian is slighty irritated at, and insists that the two leave him alone, and much to his dismay, Willy and Tails show up. * Episode 87 (6): Professor Shroomsky -When Professor Zlo Shroomsky comes to town, the four immediately try to avoid contact with him, but Shroomsky ends up trying to start conversations anyway. Thus having the four create a plan to launch him into the ocean. (Because they're too lazy to travel there) (Note- This marks the first appearance of Professor Shroomsky, who becomes a recurring character later on) * Episode 88 (7): I thought We Already Did It -With the four out of things to do, they decide to do cliches and stereotypical things, and events that already occurred on television. Metalmanager soon tires of this and tries to convince his friends that cliches and stereotypes are dull and have no sense of creativity or originality, to which everyone agrees to and the episode ends with the four having ice cream. * Episode 89 (8): Blue Cold Shrimp Hate - Explorer somehow purchases 15 pounds of shrimp from some "crazy old weirdo" and has the other three eat it so he can get a refund, as he didn't want the thing in the first place. Meanwhile, Willy goes to the South Pole Council and demands to be the next time-traveling doctor guy. * Episode 90 (9): Free Insurance - After Tails is blown up by a time bomb Explorer made, Willy starts his own insurance company which Metalmanager detests, but Explorer and Tails support, and the rest of Club Penguin does also. Until Willy starts remaking classic movies, that is. * Episode 91 (10): Aye-Que's Robots Destroy Society -Tails is injured during yet another fight with Aye-Que and decides to take a break, resulting in the others having to step in and fight Aye-Que instead. * Episode 92 (11): Being Blown up is not That Funny -After hearing several reports on dangerous explosions, Explorer vows to stop blowing things up. Meanwhile, Tails, Speeddasher, Willy, and Metalmananger build a wall around Club Penguin. * Episode 93 (12): A Bold Decision to Go to a Place that you Can't actually Get To -Willy starts to miss Speeddasher, so he goes and visits him at the hospital, but to his surprise, Speeddasher isn't there, and neither is his hospital bed and a curtain. What Speeddasher did: he went parasailing. * Episode 94 (13): Good Night, Sleep Tight and Big Balls! -Explorer goes for a sleepover at Speeddasher's house but is too scared of monsters under the bed to sleep, so he finds a dusty old book and, after reading a few chapters out loud (in Latin), begins to see big balls everywhere and cheese raining from the sky, which also wakes up Speedasher. Tails6000 and Willy hear the noise of the two penguins and come to the rescue. Meanwhile, in a subplot, Fudd Lapooh makes the ultimate prank item, which could change the course of history! * Episode 95 (14): The Epic Return of the Die-Hard Penguin who somehow Is Cooler than Ice Cream Cake -After Speeddasher is returned to the hospital, he is allowed to leave three days later, and upon arriving at Explorer's igloo, learns that Metalmanager, Willy, and Tails all went to return a movie that was a day overdue. Meanwhile, Explorer and Speeddasher try to have a good time with a broken video game system that Tails had intended to fix earlier. * Episode 96 (15): The Overly Extremist Psycho Camp of Acceptance -Explorer is sent to Psycho Camp again, and Speeddasher attempts to bust him out of it. Meanwhile, the other three try to get Mabel out of a sewage pipe. * Episode 97 (16): The Biggest Moron in the Galaxy -Metalmanager is sentenced to jail time after Tails and Willy blow up a food restaurant and he is blamed for the crime. Meanwhile, Explorer and Speeddasher perform fake mind reading on people, in an effort to get rich. * Episode 98 (17): My Past Self n' Me -When a Speeddasher comes from the past, the present Speeddasher attempts to get rid of him, and the other four try to figure out why, and in the process, almost get blown up by Explorer, again. * Episode 99 (18): Purple Sled Up -After syphoning a sled with jet fuel, Willy attempts to fly off a cliff, and Tails and Speeddasher try to tell Metalmanager that he is not going to be the fifth friend, or a replacement friend for that matter. * Episode 100 (19): Attack of the Maniac OOC Extremests who somehow Eat walruses in This random Title that isn't related to The plot. When the friends find out that it it is going to be the 100th special episode of one of their favorite TV shows, they decide to invite everyone to a massive party, including Darktan II and other famous villains.However when everyone settles down and the show starts, everyone sees themselves doing everything that they were just doing before the start of the show and everyone laughs over their foolishness. Meanwhile in a subplot, Captain Jack Penguin tries to get to the party while bringing his whole pirate crew, with disastrous results. Special 100th Episode and Season 6 finale. Season 7 * Episode 101 (1): Quitting -The episode begins with Speeddasher, Tails, and Explorer waiting for a bus to South Pole City, and Willy running up to them with a camera on his head. The other three realize that this has happened before and are confused. The four go see a chiropractor and hope to solve it. However, while they are doing that, walruses burst in and abduct the four. It turns out that walruses strapped the camera to Willy's head while he was sleeping to see if they could invade Antarctica, but decide that it is "too stupid" and "overly chaotic" to rule over. The walruses then wipe the four's memory and the episode ends with the four arguing over what to have for lunch. * Episode 102 (2): Crazy Cryogenics -After Willy is frozen in a cryogenics lab, and the other three find Flywish and Corai trying to find a group to fit in with, and the three decide to stay out of it and try to unfreeze Willy. * Episode 103 (3): Toilet Tissue - Being fed up with the four, Metalmanager decides to get revenge on them for dumping him, by toilet papering Explorer's igloo, and the four retaliate by blowing Metalmanager's igloo up. The four end up in prison for arson. * Episode 104 (4): I'm a Little Bit Weird -The four have to do a report on the High Penguin Confederacy due to the nation's dividing views on Twilight and Shadow, which the four don't understand. Willy, being too lazy to research for his report, decides to record a channel where they document history and electrocute himself an attempt to have a flashback. * Episode 105 (5): Large Rear End and Waffle Cranium - Willy makes a sockpuppet and names him "Ben Affleck". The other three see that Willy actually makes Ben talk through ventriloquism and the populace of Club Penguin falls for it also. "Ben" becomes a huge sensation throughout the USA, which annoys Willy's friends. The epsiode ends with Willy selling "Ben" to "some production company" and admitting that "Ben" was in fact, a sockpuppet, much to his friend's disgust. * Episode 106 (6): Weird Justice Bringers -The four decide to become detectives and Willy turns into Detective Willy. The four become the well witnessed, but Willy shows up his friends and becomes ego centric. However, Willy's ego deflates after failing to stop a crime in a dance club. The episode ends with the four being fired. * Episode 107 (7): Blue Penguin's Greed -Explorer bets his estate on a game of Chance, which he previously advised not to, and loses it. Soon, he tries it again, but loses that also. The other three eventually study the game and win everything back. * Episode 108 (8): Club Penguin is Weird! - When a TV show announces that being extremely weird is now "33% more popular". Willy, feeling annoyed, because that's his "thing", recruits Corai, Fudd, and Shadow to try to cancel the show, and the five hosts of the show are actually walruses, and eventually the show is canceled and everything goes back to normal. * Episode 109 (9): Supernatural Music Tour -The four form a band, bt disagree on what to call it. Willy eventually leaves and makes a band that sings about "superatural" beings, such as the Sea Nessie Beast and Large Metatarsal, and he becomes a hit, along with Corai and Fudd. Meanwhile, the other three try illegally downloading music from the internet. * Episode 110 (10): Orange Sunset -Willy, who technically can't drive, is sent to drive the Coffee Shop's delivery truck to and from the coffeehouse and "place where they sell coffee beans". Willy is busted for driving "three miles over the speed limit". * Episode 111 (11): Eastshield Fried Fish - Explorer organizes a party at Eastshield Fried Fish but Metalmanager, who is now a rival to the four, tries to sbotage the vent by locking Willy in a food storage containment unit, throwing Tails into a boat headed towards UnitedTerra, and tying Speeddasher to a chair. Explorer invites Metalmanager regardless, because no one else can come, but eventually sends Metalmanager to prison nd recues his friends. * Episode 112 (12): All About Weirdos -Willy meets a penguin named Jerry whose beliefs radically differ from his, but they become friends anyway. The other three mock him for it, and Willy retaliates by angirly presenting a speech about dignity and being a good person. The episode ends with his friends converting to Jerry's beliefs and Willy being disgusted. * Episode 113 (13): Flap Out -Willy, while flying a commercial flight, is downed by an RPG that Speeddasher and Explorer set up to blow up any flying objects, and Willy's pilot licence is revoked. Willy then goes to back to Aviator School. Meanwhile, the other decide to start eating snow, resulting in them becoming Fat. * Episode 114 (14): Snowballs -Willie Watt, who is constantly rejected by Xary, finally breaks down and cries in front of the guys. The take her to a restaurant that has male penguins who "extremely handsome", but Willie states "they all look like Xary". The four, finally fed up, leave, but Willy says that "you can't spend your entire life obsessing over one person and that at the same time that she should be really happy that something can make her feel that sad. That it's like--it makes me feel alive, y'know? It makes me feel human. The only way I could feel this sad now, is if I felt somethin' really good before, so I have to take the bad with the good. So I guess what I'm feelin' is, like a beautiful sadness. I guess that sounds stupid, but whatever, I'm going home." The next day, Willie agrees to play "Throw a Guy down A Hill", which Willy happily congratulates her. * Episode 115 (15): It's Flywish's Last Episode -Flywish, being tired of the four's antics, leaves "the show". The four have no idea what he is talking about, and blow up his house on accident. Flywish then decides to work "working on another show." The four remain oblivious and decides to go get frozen yogurt. Flywish is relieved that he can go in silence, but eventually, Willy gives him one last hug. Seventh Season finale and Flywish's last appearance. Season 8 * Episode 116 (1): Good Times with Pastries -The four are attempting to buy ninja weapons, but don't have enough money, so they try to mooch Slendar off of his, to which he simply hits Willy in the face with his paddle ball. Willy, having a bloody beak, decides to relax at his grandpa's old bakery, to which the others try to take over and run, with that ending with Willy in the freezer and Tails and Slendar in prison. Eighth Season premiere, first appearance of Slendar, and the first episode of the series since the show's month long hiatus. * Episode 117 (2): LAME-O -Tails creates a robot to fight Aye-Que with, but the robot is really just Willy in a cardboard box. Tails, after hearing that Aye-Que is attacking Bugzy's Public Civillian Gambling Hall that is DEFINATELY Legal, he has Willy attack Aye-Que, only to loose the fight and have Aye-Que call Willy LAME-O. Tails then puts Willy into a much heavier and hotter metallic suit, in which Willy wins several battles in. Willy soon tires of it and tries to get out of being LAME-O. * Episode 118 (3): Up the Down Story -Ninjinian is telling his Baby N. a story when Tails and Willy barge in and tell him that their homemade vending machine is broken. Ninjinian inspects it, and upon returning home, tells Baby N. the adventure he had while trying to fix it. * Episode 119 (4): The Understatement of the Century -Speeddasher sees a movie that declares that an unreleased secret about a very important individual is horribly offensive to "practically everybody". Speeddasher then tells his friends. He then decides to track down the individual with Tails, and Willy and Explorer decide to see the movie as well and decide they hate and want a refund. Speeddasher and Tails do find the individual, but their identity is never revealed. * Episode 120 (5): You got Punched in the Face -The four and Slendar are trying to get Explorer hat from a tree (an RC helicopter accident, apparently) when five penguins from "upstate Eastshield" dance in front of them and tell them that they got "served". The five are confused and go consult Metalmanager and Ninjinian. The two then teach them how to dance, and the five "serve" the other five and they challenge them to a dance off and tell them "it's on". During the competition, however, while Slendar is dancing, he punches one of the rival members in the face and as a result, all members topple each other and fall off stage. A horrified Slendar is carried off stage as a hero. * Episode 121 (6) : Flight Attendants: After Explorer threw a bomb into a plane's lavatory one month before, Sancho, the CEO of the airline, ordered Explorer, Speed and Willy as flight attendants for a delayed flight, as the crew could not make it to the airport on time. Mid-Flight they mixed up meal orders, and suddenly, the plane's starboard engine failed, resulting in the plane to decelerate quickly. Willy, Explorer and Speed started to panic. Explorer entered the cockpit to find both pilots unconscious. Willy and Speed then try to save the plane, but then, the other engine exploded. A few minutes later Willy had control of the plane, and landed safely at Half Pipe Airport. * Episode 122 (7): Flatbacks - When seals start invading Club Penguin, and take the penguin's jobs, Explorer and Willy start protesting, meanwhile, Speeddasher, Slendar, and Tails open up a pancake house which closes down after Explorer accidently blows it up. * Episode 123 (8): Attack of the Crazy Robots! - Slendar builds a robot modeled after Amigopen, and after showing it to his friends, the robot goes crazy, trying to kill everyone. However, Willy becomes Oceanrock and stops the robot, ending the ordeal with only Tails and Slendar in the hospital. * Episode 124 (9): Vote and Veto - When a bunch of environmentalists start to complain about Willy's "obscene" flag for his porch, they make him change it or he will be "expelled" from his own porch. * Episode 125 (10): Something Willy Comes This Way - Slendar comes walking by the four, to which Explorer makes a bet that Tails can't "take a potty break" and save the world at the same time. Slendar tells the four that a new "Wall-to-Wall-Mart opened downtown, to which the four immediately go into, and start shopping there. Eventually, the four get tired of it, Tails wins the bet, and they all go play video games. * Episode 126 (11): Kindergarden - Tails has a flashback of the four in Kindergarden (which is non-canonical, considering the four never met until young adulthood) and the four are playing together when a bully by the name of Charles Mince sets Willy's hat on fire, and Speeddasher sends him to the ER, but Willy's hat still burns, and eventually the building burns down, and Explorer blames it on Charles (but actually, the four forgot about it and continued playing) and he is committed to Juvenile Hall for Arson, and conducts his revenge against the four and Slendar (who was also involved) * Episode 127 (12): Journey for Ratings - Willy, Tails, Explorer, Speeddasher, Metalmanager, and Slendar create a News Reporting show, but Dan's show based on CNIC does much better on ratings, the newscasters go on a quest to figure out why. *Episode 128 (13): Stand up- When Mr Cow2 destroys the prison setting every villan free Tails gets deleted, Speeddasher gets trapped, and Willy gets crushed by a trash compacter. It's up to Explorer to save his friends and defeat F.A.R.T. once and for all. *Episode 129 (14): McDonald's wish- Mcdonalds joins the crew. When he came, he noticed F.A.R.T. has rose again. Next, Tails gets deleted, Speeddaser gets trapped, Willy gets crushed, Explorer falling down to a black hole and Mr Cow2 gets sucked up by an dvil vacuum. It's up to McDonalds to save his friends by completing hard codes. *Episode 130 (15): Vet-O The crew finds out that all the puffles are missing. Despite of that, the pet shop workers don't know why, but the crew tries to solve the mystery Critical Reception Most critics seem to like the show, calling it "hilarious, crude, and overall a good television show." The show is confirmed to go on at least 9 seasons. However, they are still continuing the show. The show has an average score of 9/10, and a percentage of 94% based on viewership and show ratings. The show also has a gaining fan-base. Trivia * It aired on June 18, 2010. * It is currently in a line-up with X and the City for airing. * All of the characters voice themselves like Unstoppable Forces. * The show is somewhat of a parody of South Park and Futurama. * Flywish left the show after the seventh season, as his work schedule from Unstoppable Forces prevented him from working on the show. * Slendar wants to join the show and will join the show in the eighth season. * Battypingu really wants to join! *Manbu3 wants to join so he MIGHT quit his job at the coffee shop. See Also * X and the City * Ford Car and Link * Willy the Penguin * Explorer * Tails6000 * Speeddasher * Mr Cow2 Category:Sitcoms Category:Shows Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall